Plan perfecto para Tiempos Distintos
by anni fer
Summary: *Ryoma x Sakuno* - *Ann x Momoshiro* . #23: Te tiembla la razón. Por una razón quería dejar a Momoshiro y bien podía hacerlo mas...no siempre lograba hacer caso a su razon.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste este Drabble...pronto continuare mis fics pero estoy algo desanimada... :( hace tiempo que me cuesta escribir. pero espero que sea algo temporal. **

**Esto de la Pt depresión no. Pero bueno. Disfruten tanto como yo cuando escribi este Fic.**

**Besos :  
**

* * *

**Plan Perfecto para Tiempo Distintos **

.&.

.&.

.&.

La verdad es que ya estaban juntos desde hace 15 años... Desde que él quiso estudiar el ultimo año antes de entrar a la Universidad en el Instituto Seigaku. En el cual estudio cuando era más pequeño.

Desde ese momento que finalmente comprendió que gustaba de Ryuzaki. Por suerte de él y desgracia de ella pasaron acontecimientos que hicieron que la muchacha derramara lagrimas por culpa de una alumna que estaba obsesionada con Ryoma.

Bueno el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian.

Pero el amor y la relación que formaron Ryoma y Sakuno cada vez crecía más. Pero no fue todo maravillas. Eso había que decirlo. Como toda pareja pelearon, hubo celos, hubo malentendidos y diversas cosas que complican esa supuesta prefecta relación que la gente dice que debe haber.

La verdad es que Ryoma era callado pero pensaba mucho y se había ido del tema. Ahora el se encontraba en un "apuro".

El jugador de Tennis numero uno del mundo y el más poderoso negociante de Japón. Ryoma Echizen.

Ryoma miró hacia su izquierda, ahí estaba la bendita carta que pillo al despertar y no sentir el cuerpo de su Esposa. "_Ryoma...vuelvo en 1 hora más. Espero que cuides de Rin mientras yo no estoy_".

Un Llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio a su pequeña hija De menos de 1 año que intentaba pararse en su cuna mientras reía.

Los tiempos cambian.

Ryoma tomo en brazos a la pequeña y la recostó sobre un paño bambino blanco con motivos de Gatitos rosas.

Al lado de este estaban el Algodón, agua tibia, Talco, Toallas húmedas y Pañales.

- _Y aquí vamos de nuevo... no sé como Sakuno aguanta hacer siempre esto_ –pensaba el Pelinegro quien después sonreía al escuchar la risita de su Hija mientras le miraba.

Horas más Tarde.

Una muchacha castaña cargada de bolsas entraba en la casa, se dirigía hacia la cocina y comenzaba a ordenar.

Pero había algo extraño en todo eso. Estaba muy silencioso.

Luego de ordenar subió a su habitación. La cual era también de su Esposo e hija.

Al entrar vio a Ryoma durmiendo abrazado de su hija. Ambos profundamente dormidos y bien acurrucados. Sakuno se acerco y beso en la frente a su hija. Y Luego en los labios a Esposo.

Que divertido era Dejar a Ryoma de niñero algunos días. Estaba decidido... le diría a Ann que salieran un día de Compras, dejaran a Takei a cargo de Momoshiro y a Rin a cargo de Ryoma mientras ellas paseaban.

Era un Plan Perfecto para estos Tiempos diferentes.

.&.Fin.&.

.&.&.&.&.

.&.&.&.

.&.&.

.&.

Besos Dejen Reviews plzz... si no es muy dificil. un Saludo gigantesco para Viridiana, Reika Namino y para Yakumito quienes son escritoras de las cuales me fasina leer Fics. Espero lean este. adios.


	2. Momoshiro x Ann

* * *

Con amor para las fans como yo de esta pareja... jujujuju después seguirán más Drabbles Ryosaku.

* * *

.&. 

MomoAnn

.&.

**Reflejos.**

.&.

No paraba de mirarle, por el espejo, por los vidrios, siempre que había algo que reflejara.

Le miraba.

¿Que tenia aquel muchacho que le hacia tan especial?

Sus ojos

Tal vez su extraño peinado o su risa.

O que era un glotón.

Que era un atolondrado que siempre competía con Ryoma.

Pero a ella no le importaba Ryoma.

Ella se paro para arreglar su cabello frente a una vitral en el cual se reflejaba.

Miró que justo, él venia detrás.

Ató su pelo en un coleta, la cual fue algo corta por el largo de su pelo.

Tan solo hasta sus hombros.

- Oye Ann... Quiere ir a comer un Helado?.-pregunto el Pelinegro. La muchacha le quedo mirando fijamente y sonrió.

- esta bien Momo... pero tu pagas. Además justo ando con ganas de comer Helado.-dijo ella sonriéndole y bromeando. El de la nada se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla.

Cuando ya ambos estaban sentados en una banca comiendo cada uno su respectivo Helado. Un ambiente extraño pero a la vez armónico se formo.

Ann mientras comía su helado a cucharadas se sintió un poco observada, comió una cucharada y giró la mirada, Momoshiro le miraba fijamente.

Se acerco a ella pero esta vez rozó tímidamente sus labios con la muchacha. Formando lentamente un beso. El cual Ann respondió mientras dejaba torpemente su vasito de Helado a un lado. Momoshiro, pues bueno él ya se había comido su helado.

Al separarse ella se sonrojó mas se tranquilizo cuando Momoshiro sonriente se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

- Se mi novia, por favor.-dijo Momoshiro en el tono más tierno que ella en su vida había escuchado a un hombre hablar.

- Te demoraste mucho.-dijo Ann antes de felizmente besar a su novio.

Esos momentos son los que Ann recuerda, ahora que esta frente a una tienda de bebes esperando que su Esposo salga con su hija en el coche.

Ella esta ahí viendo como a cambiado.

Aquella tienda que antes fue una heladería ahora vendía ropa de bebes.

Ann se llevo las manos al cabellos y se hizo una coleta alta. Esta vez mucho mas grande ya que su cabello llegaba hasta sus caderas. Y al hacerse un moño hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura.

- Termine amor.-dijo con voz Canturreona Momoshiro. – vamos a comer Helado?, me dio hambre jujuju .- habían cosas que no cambiaban, por más que el tiempo pasase.

**Fin. **

**.&.&.&.&**

**Despues vendra otro Drabble Ryosaku, o talves Dream Pair. O: quien sabe puede venir cualquier cosa. Un beso cuidense nn**

**Este día e estado drogada, ajajajaj por ende estoy muy animada! jujujuju asi que me desanimen o no seguire escribiendo o.ó**

**y si me animan mejor. ahahahahahha! besos los amo n.n**

**Reika:B i Arashi Shinomori. dps si ago un EijiFuji te lo dedicaré! o.ó jujuju n.n**

**cuidense :  
**


	3. Ryoma x Sakuno

**Drabble Ryosaku, dejen comentarios e ideas si ustedes quieren.**

**.&.**

**-.Mejor, sin Ellos.-**

El venia recién Llegando, era una sorpresa  
Aquellas trenzas largas que él recordaban ya no estaban. Ahora en cambio ella usaba su pelo más corto y suelto.

Tenia ondulado sus cabellos.  
Le gustaba, ella. Su pelo, sus ojos, sus sonrojos y su voz. Todo de ella le era agradable.  
No como la amiga gritona que le dejaba sordo. Pero esos eran detalles.

Le gustaba, pero a la vez odiaba.

Odiaba no a ella, odiaba a esos idiotas babosos que le preguntaban cosas tontas.  
Y ella como es tan buena e inocente no se daban cuenta que las verdaderas intenciones eran que querían algo más con ella.

- Sakuno...no les respondas.-dijo serio el príncipe. Desde su llegada, ahora más grandes Ryoma le hablaba más.

Sakuno seguía siendo la tímida niña pero ahora era capaz de entablar conversaciones coherentes con Ryoma ya que él Ponía algo de su parte.

Todo era mejor.

Pero ellos lo hacían peor. Pero pronto ellos no serían nada y no podrían meterse con la que sería su novia.

**.Fin Drabble.**

**Dejen Comentarios y no sé que parejas pondré después.**

**Corto...talvez muy corto.-**

**.-. **


	4. Unidos Ryosaku

_Bueno Ahora que mi Nick es otro, antes Leihen ahora Luucky :) _

_Me anime a hacer fics luego de pasar por un periodo donde sentia que escribia horrible, ahora no. _

_hehehe ¿Cosas de uno no? _

_.&. _

* * *

**# Uniéndonos.**

**-**

o

**- **

Todos les miraban, en silencio… Aquello era un espectáculo. Aún más grande que el que hubo cuando Echizen Ryoma regresó de América.

Nadie podía no mirar… Era como una droga, Ryoma Echizen había golpeado a un estudiante de último curso, de su paralelo.

¿Por qué le había golpeado?

Eso… era la razón más excitante para todos, por nadie más y nadie menos que Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Pero desde hace dos años atrás que la jovencita de trenzas Largas no era la misma, su cabello le llegaba casi a su trasero.

Trasero que estaba buenísimo para la mayoría de los alumnos de sexo masculino y para los estudiantes que le conocían o simplemente quienes le veían en la calle.

Había salido con sólo 2 jóvenes en el instituto mas luego cortaron y se rumorea que con él segundo, Eiji Kikumaru, fueron novios sólo para que nadie molestara a Saku-chan, como el pelirrojo solía llamarle.

Pero Ryoma Echizen estaba de vuelta…Él llego para recuperar algo.

- No vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera, Idiota.-dijo con furia el pelinegro. Él ahora sujetaba a el muchacho de la camiseta y estaba pegado a la pared. Una joven de castaños y ondulados cabellos se encontraba detrás del pelinegro.

Ryuzaki le miraba sorprendida. Se acerco temerosa y sujeto con su mano la de Ryoma, la cual sujetaba el cuello de la camiseta a un rubio muchacho que le había gritado un piropo algo indecente.

- Ryoma-kun.-susurro Ryuzaki, a quien Ryoma miró enseguida pero con una mirada tranquila. La joven le hablaba y no dejaba de decirle "Ryoma-kun", él sonrió.

"Déjalo…no hizo nada malo, mejor sígueme que debo conversar contigo..."

Sonrojada por haberle susurrado eso, ahora Ryuzaki en compañía de Echizen (cogidos de la mano) se dirigían a un lugar donde estuvieran más solos y sin nadie que les molestara.

Al llegar a un pasillo desolado, al parecer. Sakuno se apoyo en de espaldas en una ventana aún tomados de la mano con Ryoma se miraban frente a frente.

- Ryoma-kun, debo decirte algo muy importante pero antes quiero que me aclares ¡el por qué de tantos escándalos!.-dijo con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas.

Había mucho valor en ella ahora, pero con él ese valor se evaporaba.

Él le miro tranquilamente y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella.

Le beso…

Sorpresivamente para ella, la mejilla derecha.

- Por qué me gustas Sakuno… es que no es obvio.-dijo Ryoma como sí esa respuesta hubiera sido igual a sumar dos más dos.

Sakuno quedo boquiabierta con la respuesta que el joven ojos de gato le había dado. Sin saber por qué Ryoma le miro algo alarmado y sus manos se dirigieron a los ojos de la castaña y suavemente le limpiaron lagrimas que ella no había ni sentido.

- No llores pequeña…no ahora que quiero, hacer esto.-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y suavemente sus labios se pegaban a los de ella, su mano derecha le acariciaba el cabello castaño.

Sus labios se movían juntos con los de Sakuno, les mordió, les lamió y saboreo con su lengua la boca de la chica.

Era como comer uvas, era como tomar Ponta.

Delicioso.

La castaña, quien había puesto de su parte en aquel beso estaba aferrada al joven, casi en puntillas por la diferencia de portes entre ella y el tenista.

Al separarse la joven se sonrojo notablemente mientras que el muchacho le sonreía pícaro.

- Te amo Ryoma-kun, desde séptimo grado que no puedo olvidare de ti… trate de olvidarte saliendo con un amigo del instituto, pero quiso obligarme a hacer algo.-dijo bajando el nivel de su voz casi para quedar inaudible para el Joven pero luego prosiguió hablando.- Luego de cortar con él y que Momo con Eiji le golpearan por algo que hizo…dejo de buscarme y le pregunte a Eiji si quería fingir que era mi novio para no volver a tener que pasar por esto. Él accedió… Ellos me apoyaron siempre y decían cosas para alentarme.- dijo Sakuno mientras miraba con ojos cristalinos a Ryoma pero con una sonrisa

"Me dejaste muy mal Ryoma-kun, muy mal… Ahora me arriesgo mucho pero no puedo no hacerlo, eres todo lo que anhelo, todo lo que quiero proteger… El único a quien quiero amar y besar. Eres tú Ryoma-kun, es ti a quien quiero hacer feliz…¿Déjame hacerte feliz?..."

Ryoma sorprendido por aquella declaración se sonrojo. Sakuno sorprendida sonrió al ver que ahora, Su Ryoma estaba sonrojado por ella.

El se acerco y la abrazo tiernamente, mientras buscaba sus ojos. Buscaba sus labios, besaba sus labios y luego hablaba.

"No quiero hacerte sufrir Sakuno, sé que puedo hacerlo…siendo yo como no. Pero arriesgemosnos a lo que nos pueda pasar. Tomemos el camino que la vida nos unió y me dio la oportunidad de volverle a unir…Déjame hacerte feliz a ti también Sakuno, quiero protegerte de esos imbeciles que no son más que un estorbo, quiero ser quien limpie tus lagrimas quien impida que no te caigas más ..."

Ryoma le miraba tiernamente, él había madurado mucho…ahora no era el chiquillo desinteresado, era más que eso.

Era un joven enamorado.

La pareja se beso tiernamente mientras dos pares de cabezas miraban por la esquina de un pasillo; Una cabeza Rubia de un joven rubio que no pertenecía a aquella universidad, una Negra que tampoco era de ahí, una colorida de un joven que parecía un lindo gatito y otro pelinegro de gafas cuadradas que anotaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que pasaba entre Echizen y Ryuzaki en aquel momento.

- ¡Hoi Hoi! Inui-sempai no tomes nota de esto, mejor graba.-dijo el pelirrojo con una filmadora en mano en la que había grabado todo.

Los cuatros rieron despacio y luego volteando sobre sus talones se retiraron dejándoles un poco de espacio a la nueva pareja. Que ahora ya terminado la Universidad estaban por fin, juntos.

-

o

-

**Fin Historia.**

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Comentarios... _

_Saludos para Todas las que Escriben Ryosaku, Buenisimas todas! adoro el Ryosaku y valoro a quien se atreve a subir fics de esta pareja genialosa! ;D_**  
**


	5. ¿Ryoma o Ingles?

_Bueno aqui estoy con otro Drabble Ryosaku :( nító inspiración jajaja xD pronto hare un Fujieiji o si no no me sentire realizada . buaaa ç.ç _

_en fin Dejen Reviews pleasee ;D _

* * *

**¿Ryoma-kun o Ingles**

-

o

-

La verdad es que ella estaba feliz por que él le ayudaría. Pero se desanimaba al no saber que hacer en el trabajo, Él sabía mucho y como era su novio, había más confianza.

Pero ella, no quería dejarle el trabajo a él, quería hacer lo máximo que pudiera, pero lo máximo no era suficiente.

Mas cuando están en la mitad de su carreta universitaria y es la única clase que tenían juntos.

Simplemente cuando la profesora dijo los nombres de las parejas para el proyecto de ingles y nombre "_Ryuzaki con Echizen_".

- Ryoma-kun, ayúdame por que no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer esto…-le dijo en un suave tono de voz la novia del despreocupado Echizen.

El joven simplemente la miraba, estaba apoyado en la mesa de la cocina del departamento de Sakuno. Con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos afirmando su cara.

Los ojos ambarinos le miraban fijos.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de carmesí

Él se acerco, la muchacha se sonrojó; Él con su nariz le hizo cariño en la mejilla, ella se sonrojó; Él la miraba transmitiendo su gran deseo por ella, ella…se sonrojo.

- Me encanta que te sonrojes.-dijo Ryoma mientras se acercaba y besaba a la joven en los labios.

Habían comido helado de frambuesas, le encantaba.

No el helado, el sabor de sus labios después de comer algo. El sabor de su boca después de saborear.

Le encantaba Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Era para comérsela a besos, como sólo él podía hacerlo.

- Me encanta hacerte sonrojar.-dijo Ryoma cuando luego de los besos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar de Sakuno.

Ella estaba sobre él. Sonrojada a más no poder por las caricias que el pelinegro le proporcionaba.

La mano de él bajaba desde su cuello, pasaba por su espalda y seguía más abajo. La mano de ella acariciaba los cabellos de él, su cuello, su cara, su torso…

Él se levanto con ella abrazada de manos y pies. Sus manos le abrazaban por el cuello y sus piernas se cerraban alrededor de su pelvis.

Caminaron así hasta la pieza de la castaña, no era difícil ya que él ya la conocía.

Ahí posó a la joven y se recostó sobre ella.

Los besos eran tiernos, el deseo era mucho pero era mayor el amor que había entre ellos. Él era el que tenía mayor experiencia, ella no.

Entre caricias y juegos; Entre gemidos Risillas; Entre rasguños y golpecillos. Ahí estaban ellos.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, la pareja desde hace 2 años de Ryoma Echizen.

La estudiante para maestra y el Tensita profesional quien se encargaba de una millonaria empresa, también relacionada con el Tenis.

Ellos, estaban debajo de una sabana con motivos de estrellas amándose y ambos siendo sólo uno.

- Ryoma-kun.-pronuncio con agotamiento Sakuno, luego pasada 1 hora y media de juegos. Ryoma estaba recostado en su pecho. Ella miraba el techo de su alcoba.

-Ryoma-kun.-volvió a pronunciar la chica.

Él joven le miro sonriendo luego le beso la clavícula, luego su cuello y por último su boca; ella se sonrojo.

-Mi trabajo de Ingles…-dijo la joven aún con colores carmesí cubriéndole el rostro.

El joven la miro y simplemente siguió sonriendo.

- Yo te lo mandare..-dijo sonriendo mientras besaba ala joven nuevamente para que no protestara.

Casi siempre era igual, no era que la joven no le gustara ser tratada y acariciada por el así. Pero nunca aprendería ingles así.

Pero…todo por que prefería a Ryoma-kun antes que el Ingles.

-

o

-

**Fin Del Drabble.  
**

* * *

_&. _

_ Dejen Comentarios jijiji :) _**  
**


	6. Plan Perfecto 2

**  
# Plan Perfecto (2)**

&

Estaba cansado, ella lo sabía. Pero tenían el cumpleaños de Momoshiro Takeshi a las 22:00hrs y él no se dignaba a despertar.

"_Sakuno Ryuzaki, dígnate a Despertarle de una vez por todas_. "

Pero ella sabía que era imposible, mirarle dormir a Ryoma era como ver la mejor obra de arte. Era una bendición.

Rió ante tal pensamiento pero ella sentía que era así.

Como podría despertarle…debía pensar en eso.

Llevaban saliendo desde que él había regresado 3 años después de su ida, desde ese momento que el príncipe fue más conversador con ella, fue más celoso, fue más sexy fue más y mucho más de lo que era antes para ella.

Era el amor de su vida y era correspondida. Pero a pesar de tener una relación de formal de hace 2 años sabía que Ryoma era un ogro cuando le despertaban.

Pero tenía qué, una idea surcó su mente…

En el rostro de Sakuno se formo una bella e inspiradora sonrisa.

Estaba soñando con un partido importantísimo pero ahora no podía recordar, sólo sentía que aprisionaban sus labios.

¿A qué sabía?, No sabía quien le besaba pero esos labios se le hacían tan familiares y tan sabrosos que era imposible para él no corresponder.

El beso fue tomando camino propio, hasta que él; hasta que Ryoma Echizen se digno a abrir los ojos. Allí estaba ella, Sakuno Ryuzaki le miraba con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, era tan delicada.

Ella se acomodo y suavemente se inclino para levantar levemente a Ryoma, él ahora estaba sentado en la cama mientras que ella estaba sentada sobre él. Mirándole sonrosada.

Él sonrió picadamente, que mejor manera de despertar. Se iba acercando nuevamente a los sabrosos labios cuando siente que algo helado le pega en la mejilla.

Una lata de Ponta abierta.

Él sonríe y mira a Sakuno. Ella estaba sonriéndole tiernamente mientras su cara era adornada por un sonrojo.

-No sabía como despertarte y estamos a tiempo de arreglarnos para ir al cumple de Momo.-dijo Sakuno mientras se paraba y le pasaba a lata de Ponta a Ryoma.

Ryoma la miro sonriendo, simplemente Sakuno había creado el plan perfecto para despertarle.

**Fin Del Drabble**

* * *

**Gaara Maniaka: **_jajaja sí se que mi Drabble son confusos pero no lo sé, me gusta escribir así... jejej Espero que de toda smaneras hayas disfrutado jiji :)_

**LadyChan14: **_Estoy seguirisima de que ni tú ni nadie que ame a Ryoma como nosotras entendería ingle teniendolo a él como profe - yo me quedaría pegada mirando sus labios, o sus ojos o su cabello ahhhh me lo comeria a besos!! jajaja ;D_

**More-chan:**_ Gracias :) Espero que este Drabble tambien sea de tu agrado jijiji _

**Yiman:**_ Espero que este Drabble tb te encanteee weee :) _

**Andromeda No Sainto:**_ weee hace tiempo que no veía un rw tuyo wii ;D concuerdo contigo, a quien NO le pasaría eso con un novio como ryoma - jejjeejej espero leerte luego cuidate mucho :) _

_Fin...jijiji  
_


	7. Caminos I

_Hace tiempo que no escribía de esta serie, espero que les guste_

_ayuden a decidir si esto es sólo este cap._

_o serán en partes._

**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo I (?)**

**-**

**- **

Las baldosas del piso estaban heladas en comparación con pies, aunque no sólo en sus pies. Ryoma Echizen había estado conversando con ella, fue algo corto y extraño.

Desde que se había ido ha América y encontrado para los nacionales, había pasado tiempo, ahora Sakuno iba en tercero junto a Ryoma. Este último había regresado ese mismo año.

Habían tenido historias diferentes, Sakuno Ryuzaki se había cortado el pelo y desde hace ya 2 años que lo usaba hasta la cintura dejando caer libremente sus rulos, pero el pelo ondulado le quedaba bien.

A pesar de eso, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Ella era delegada de su curso, ya no tartamudeaba pero seguía siendo muy tímida.

Se había dado por vencida con lo del tennis pero a cambio ahora era manager del equipo masculino, ayudaba a su abuela.

Fue así como conoció más a Momoshiro y Eiji.

Como también terminó hablando más con Ryoma, el cual ya no era inmaduro y hablaba más con las personas. Seguía siendo despistado pero ahora se preocupaba de sus notas, de sus amigos, de mirar piernas, de ver a las chicas, de besar a una que otra. Hacía cosas de adolescente pero a la manera Echizen.

Serio y sin demostrar nada.

Sakuno se miró en el espejo del baño, recogió su mojado cabello en una coleta alta y se fue a clases.

Al caminar sentía la mirada libidinosa de muchos hombres hacia ella, hasta que lo vio a él.

Camino lentamente y con confianza, él le sonreía. Se abrazaron mientras él se acercaba ha sus labios con una serenidad pero la mano de Sakuno se posó sobre el mentón del chico.

- Nosotros no tenemos nada Syusuke.-dijo a Sakuno mientras miraba con una cara de reproche.

El rubio estalló en carcajadas. Ellos habían estado saliendo por casi un año completo, fue en ese año en el cual Sakuno sintió crecer como persona pero la llegada de Echizen tuvo que mandar todo al bote de basura.

-- Lo sé.-dijo sonriendo Syusuke mientras besaba la frente de la joven y seguía su camino dejando a Sakuno sonriendo.

La joven estaba en todo derecho de ser reprochada ya que al cortar la relación con Syusuke sentía que era el mayor error de todos, pero no podía estar con alguien por muy bueno que fuese si mientras que lo estaba pensaba en otro.

No podía¿Cierto?.

Pidió permiso, entró, caminó, se sentó, miro al profesor. Odiaba que sus ahora compañeros notaran que ella era una mujer, por qué debían de ser tan pervertidos.

Tal vez esa no era la palabra adecuada pero enfermaba que le miraran tanto las piernas, sólo dejaban de hacerlo cuando Ryoma les miraba.

La clase se le pasó tarareando _you could be happy_ mas no podía evitar que debería ir a la terraza para hablar con Ryoma.

De sólo pensar en él la ponía ansiosa.

El camino desde su sala hasta la azotea, siguiendo a Ryoma fue estresante.

Mirarlo tan calmado, tan relajado mientras que ella sufría. Él salía uno que otro de sus recesos y sin pudor alguno daba besos.

Sin saber de dónde salió el impulso la joven paró, Ryoma en cambio siguió caminando.

Sentía sólo sus pasos, miró hacia atrás y vio a Ryuzaki con sus ojos vidriados, las lágrimas estaban por caer.

La chica dijo en susurro algo ilegible para luego darse media vuelta y salir corriendo dejando a Ryoma paralizado por un par de segundo.

¿Acaso alguien le había hecho a Ryuzaki algo?, quien fuera que le hiciera algo las pagaría caro.

Corrió detrás de ella como si de eso dependiera su vida, corrió y corrió hasta que le alcanzó.

La sujeto fuertemente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

La chica se volteó, esta vez las lágrimas bailaban sobre sus mejillas una danza muy angustiosa.

No supo que decir por lo que simplemente cayó.

-- Eres un maldito engreído, mujeriego, serio, idiota, no sabes hablar y tienes un montón de cosas malas que me cabrean.-dijo Sakuno mientras le miraba con rabia pero inesperadamente se arrojó a los brazos de Ryoma, quien le abrazó al instante.

-- Aún así, no me explico el por qué no puedo olvidarme de ti, por qué, por qué…aún no puedo dejar de amarte.-dijo Sakuno mientras se separaba de Ryoma.

Lo había dicho, era hora de salir corriendo…pero quería saber que diría Ryoma.

Era una sorpresa, para él lo era. Llegar y ver que la joven de trenzas seguía su vida y estaba mejor que antes, saber que tenía una vida en la cual el aún no entraba. Pensar todo eso y más, pero no era así.

No era así

No era así pero a pesar de eso él no decía nada.

No dijo nada mientras le vio voltearse y tratar de andar.

No decía nada, no decía nada mientras veía alejarse a la castaña.

No pudo decir nada, pero estaba feliz.

Él también la amaba, pero ella debía esperarlo…

-- Espérame un poco más para así poder demostrarte lo que yo siento.-dijo mientras le abrazaba.

Sakuno no se movió, aquello era acaso una declaración al estilo Echizen.

Tómenselo como quieran, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Ella se dio a los fuertes brazos de quien le abrazaba y él al impulso de abrazar a quien quería.

Por ahora no digamos nada, por ahora démoslos al momentos. Que el verdadero momento de hablar llegará.

Vendamos nuestro tiempo, tomemos el momento y no salgamos corriendo.

**-**

**- **

**. . . . . (Fin**** de I?)**

* * *

_como que no sé si es un One-shot_

_puede que lo continue... jejeje _

_Eso depende de lo que lso lectores digan, jaja ;D _

**¡¡Un Fanfic con Reviews es un Fanfic Feliz ;D!!**


	8. Caminos II

_He aquí las segunda parte, pronto la tercera…espero que les guste y dejen comentarios._

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Caminos II**

Supuestamente estaban "Andando", ósea…estaban saliendo pero su relación era informal.

Desde aquella confesión indirecta que Ryoma se preocupaba más por la castaña, no regalaba besos a cualquiera, la cogía de la mano al caminar, almorzaban juntos, hacían los trabajos juntos, se juntaban más.

Pero a pesar de eso…la relación era informal.

Aquella informalidad era la que de repente hacía que Sakuno dudara, teniendo en cuenta que las cartas en contra de la castaña eran mínimo 2 por día.

Todas decían casi lo mismo: "Ryoma no te merece, eres muy poca cosa"

Ella no quería preocuparle, estaba agradecida de que le diera una oportunidad mas no sabría cuanto más iba ha aguantar.

-- Qué te pasa.-dijo serio Ryoma mientras observaba la ausencia de la joven, en realidad estaba ahí pero pareciera que no ya que se quedaba callada mirando la nada.

Sakuno parecía no escucharle, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Eso…Hacía enojar un poco a Ryoma.

Se acerco hacia ella y le pego con los dedos en la frente. La joven se exaltó y le miró con las cejas alzadas.

-- Qué te sucede.-repitió Ryoma, aunque odiara repetir las cosas debía saber que le pasaba a su Sakuno.

Sakuno lo miro, bastaron unos segundos para que cayera en cuenta de lo que pasaba mas simplemente sonrió. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa no bastó para que Ryoma quedara satisfecho.

-- No pasa nada, no te preocupes.-dijo la castaña mientras se paraba para retirarse del lugar corriendo apurada. Ya cuando estaba a una distancia lejana gritó.- Estoy tarde, nos vemos luego.

Ryoma la miró. Luego vio el lugar en el cual estaba, miro hacia otra parte encontrándose con la mirada de muchos otros alumnos, seguían los pasos de la castaña.

Un grupo de chicas que eran unas seguidoras y obsesionadas con Ryoma estaban sentadas en una mesa no lejana de la cual estaba el tenista. Todas sonreían triunfantes y le coqueteaban directamente.

Ryoma las ignoró, no eran nada seductoras para él.

Sakuno estaba encerrada en los baños de mujeres, sacó de su bolso una leche y bebió de ella; no soportaba la cafetería, la mirada de aquel grupo de estúpidas con patas que idolatraban a Ryoma y le odiaban eran un fastidio.

Le hacían la vida imposible, pero ella no se rendiría.

Botó el cartón del leche vació al basurero y salió del baño. Caminando tranquilamente vio a lo lejos a Syusuke.

Su relación había cambiado, pero él seguía siendo cariñoso y atento con ella pero trataba de hacerlo más cuando Ryoma estaba presente poniendo así en una situación incomoda ha Sakuno.

-- Qué pasó pequeña.-dijo Syusuke mientras veía a Sakuno caminar hacia la biblioteca, lugar del cual él iba saliendo.

La castaña le miro…con él tenía confianza. Le cogió de la mano y entraron a la biblioteca.

En una mesa que se hallaba en el rincón estaban Sakuno y Syusuke conversando, ella le contaba sobre las cartas de amenazas que recibía y que no estaba segura de seguir intentando que una relación surgiera entre ella y Ryoma.

-- Tú sabes que cuando quieras puedes cambiarlo por mí.-dijo Syusuke mientras sonreía al ver que Sakuno se sonrojaba.

E timbre sonó dando inició a un nuevo bloque de clases, para mala suerte de Sakuno cuando iba saliendo de la biblioteca sus enemigas iban entrando.

Un codazo, una patada y un golpe en el estomago recibió al pasar por el lado de las animales esas.

Syusuke se había demorado por lo que Sakuno simplemente salió de ahí, necesitaba aire y no quería entrar a la biblioteca.

Ryoma, por otro lado vio que Sakuno no entraba en el aula y salió. Ella si no estaba en la biblioteca estaría en la azotea.

Dobló en el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca y vio algo que le hizo hervir la sangre, el grupo con el cual ligaba antes habían golpeado a Sakuno sin ninguna razón existente.

Vio como de los ojos de Sakuno afloraban unas lagrimas pero la joven simplemente se marcho de ahí.

Él en cambio camino tranquilamente, abrió fuertemente la puerta a la cual habían entrado ese grupo de abusadoras de faldas cortas.

-- Hey, tú.-dijo Ryoma como un hielo. Estaba enojado, pero a una mujer no se le pegaba.

El grupo de admiradoras se voltearon encantadas y se arrimaron ante él. Ryoma, hastiado de la actitud de esas chicas las miró gélidamente y habló enojado.

-- No son más que unas putas, nadie las quiere, nadie las querrá…si no dejan a Saku en paz se las verán conmigo. Créeme.-dijo Ryoma mientras se acercaba y golpeaba la pared que estaba al lado de ellas y él.

-- No quieren ver que les haré si les vuelvo a pillar.-dijo Ryoma con un odio profundo y que salió de o más recóndito de su ser.

Las jóvenes se asustaron de la voz con la que Ryoma les hablaba pero no se callaron.

-- Por qué la quieres a ella, no te satisface, es fea, es ñoña, tiene cara de cabra chica y no te merece.-dijo una rubia oxigenada.

Ryoma le miro de arriba hacia abajo, luego sonrió maliciosamente y añadió.- Ella me satisface más de lo que podrías llegar a satisfacerme tú.

Con esa esplendida frase ganó la batalla Ryoma, dejando a los alumnos y profesor presente. Sí, había un profesor presente…les dejaron anonadados y con las carcajadas en la garganta.

Sakuno estaba recostada en la azotea tomando el sol, su pequeña mano le tapaba el sol evitando que este le chocara en los ojos.

De repente un cuerpo tapó todo espacio entre el sol y ella. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Ryoma quien se agachaba hasta estar a su altura.

Se sonrojó al notar que Ryoma se había puesto sobre ella, con sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera de la joven y sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza castaña.

-- Te Quiero, me satisfaces completamente.-dijo Ryoma mientras al besaba tiernamente.

En su primer mes saliendo, nunca le había dicho eso. Nunca se había atrevido a besarle sin embargo aquello era lo mejor.

Debía hacerlo más seguido.

El tempo junto había servido de algo, esperemos simplemente que ese tiempo os ayude a que su relación se transforme en una establecida completamente.

Sakuno abrazó a Ryoma mientras lloraba de felicidad, su sonrisa no se apagaba y sus ojos no se secaban.

Ryoma la abrazaba y la besaba tiernamente, estaba decidido…le demostraría cuanto le estaba queriendo, le demostraría cuanto la podría llegar a querer.

No, querer no.

Cuanto la podría llegar ha Amar.

**. . . . (Fin Capitulo II?)**

* * *

_-_

_Un Fanfic con Reviews es un Fanfic Feliz ;D_

-

-


	9. Caminos III

_-_

_Pues aquí vamos con el último (¿?) de Caminos._

_Creo…_

_Espero les guste, disfrútenlo._

_-_

**Caminos III**

6 meses saliendo era arto, pero siete meses más de novios para todo el Instituto había sido un gran salto.

Las cartas de amenazas llegaban pero desde que Sakuno se había determinado a hacer todo por Ryoma; había decidido luchar por su novio, y tuvieron una pelea con unas niñas aunque estas quedaron peor.

Eso hizo que el lazo creciera.

Ahora Ryoma hablaba mucho con Sakuno, esta ya no tartamudeaba tanto mas sí se sonrojaba con frecuencia.

Además de que ya habían pasado el cumpleaños de Ryoma juntos, la Navidad, año nuevo… y la fecha que ponía nervioso a Ryoma.

El cumpleaños de Sakuno.

Estaban a 10 de enero, sólo faltaban cuatro días.

Sakuno en su cumpleaños le había llevado a un juego de Tennis espectacular, habían jugado videojuegos, habían ido a caminar, había comido pastel hecho por Sakuno y hasta la joven se había quedado a dormir en su casa.

Además de que recibió dos regalos de parte de la chica y lo mimo todo el día. Pero ella era un chica, No?; a las chicas se les hace más fácil esto de hacer regalos y mimos…cierto?. ¡¡Pero él era hombre!! Diablos…que haría.

----

Sakuno miraba a Ryoma como NO tomaba de su Ponta de uva, eso era realmente raro. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en dejarla?, en que no la quería, en que lo que le regaló y el paseo al parque navideño que termino siendo para niños fue estúpido.

-- Si tienes algo que decir Ryoma, mejor me lo hubieras dicho allá.-dijo intentando estar seria Sakuno, pero sentía que pronto las lagrimas que iba guardando en sus ojos no aguantarían.

Ryoma se extrañó, por qué le decía eso…

-- Boba, qué estás pensando.-dijo Ryoma serio, dejando preocupada a la curiosa Sakuno.

Ryoma entendió, la conocía después de todo. Se levanto de su silla, se sentó al lado de Sakuno y tranquilo acercó con su mano derecha la cara de su novia para así besarle.

Besarla era como tomar Ponta, para él. Algo rico, adictivo y que nunca quería dejar.

-- No pienses tonterías, no quiero dejarte, no quiero alejarme, me encantó mi regalo y ojala pasemos más así.-dijo Ryoma mientras abrazaba a su pequeña novia.

Sakuno se sonrojo feliz, él era directo con ella. El tiempo le había enseñado a ser así con ella.

-- Esto…Sakuno, necesito…qué.-dijo Ryoma balbuceando, estaba nervioso(¿?).

Sakuno le miró expectante, Ryoma no se sonrojaba mucho y cuando lo hacía era adorable.

-- Necesitoquemedigasquéquieresdereaglo.-dijo Ryoma apresurado y todo de corrido, dejando a entender el 10 de todo lo hablado.

Sakuno sonrió, su novio estaba de verdad nervioso.

-- Puedes repetir lo que has dicho Ryoma-kun.-dijo la castaña mientras le miraba enamorada.

Ryoma respiro hondo, tenía que hablar claro…pero vaya que se le hacía difícil.

-- Necesito saber que quieres de regalo por tu cumpleaños.-dijo Ryoma mientras tomaba de su bebida, algo más relajado pero sin cortar el contacto visual con la joven.

Sakuno sonrió sonrojada, le encantaba descubrir nuevas fasetas de Ryoma.

-- Realmente no lo sé, son mis 17.-dijo sonriendo Sakuno, dejando más preocupado a Ryoma.

¡Y ahora qué iba a hacer!, por qué todo pasa siempre en el peor momento.

La risa de Sakuno le despertó de sus pensamientos, y es que la cara de Ryoma reflejaba todo. Era como si fuera un libro, fácil de leer.

-- Ryoma, te parece si hago un listado de 5 cosas, así ves tú qué haces y me das un linda sorpresa.-dijo Sakuno mientras sacaba un lápiz y tomó una servilleta.

Ryoma sólo asentía, estaba nervioso. Necesitaría ayuda de las mejores amigas de Sakuno.

Tomota y Ann.

----

----

El ambiente era extraño, Ryoma se sentía avergonzado y las dos chicas que estaban sentadas frente a él disfrutaban de la ocasión.

La castaña estaba encantada de ver que su príncipe estuviera así por su mejor amiga, era todo un primicia además de que se alegraba mucho por su amiga.

Ann sonreía al saber que Ryoma estaba realmente interesado con Sakuno, aunque eso lo sabían de antes por los celos inocultables que el joven había demostrado en anteriores ocasiones.

Pero aquella preocupación. Era simplemente, divina.

Ryoma volvió a mirar la lista:

"17 rosas rojas"

"Una cena en mi casa"

"Un día en la playa contigo"

"Ir a un balneario en vacaciones (Gastos compartidos)"

"Un CD de Gackt"

Ann miró la lista, Sakuno no se la había hecho tan difícil a Ryoma como ella a Momoshiro.

-- Ve a la playa, ahí pasean y van a comer a un lugar diferente. Para cuando vuelvan de algún lado misterioso saca las 17 rosas rojas y se las junto con un beso.-dijo sonriendo Tomoka mientras Ann asentía, era la idea más cuerda que Tomoka le había dicho a Ryoma en ese rato.

Ryoma se sorprendió ya que no se oía tan difícil como parecía.

A decir verdad, le había gustado la idea…era sencilla, sin tanto ajetreo y con dos de la cosas que Sakuno enumero en su lista.

Ryoma se despidió de las jóvenes mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, el día estaba por llegar mas él simplemente tendría que hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

--

--

--

Día 14 de Enero, el día de la fecha acordada.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, le había mandado un mensaje a Sakuno a las 00:01, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna.

Pero como el día anterior habían quedado en juntarse a las once de la mañana. Ryoma camino tranquilamente por su casa, no se escuchaba ruido; eso era por que nadie se despertaba a esa hora un día sabado, todos estaban ya levantados.

Se duchó, fue a tomar desayuno, ya para cuando terminó sacó su chaqueta junto con su billetera y sus llaves.

Dentro de su chaqueta estaba el celular, lo sacó marco el número de Sakuno-el cual se sabía de memoria-, tenía tono así que no estaba tan mal.

No hacía mal tiempo, pero sí había arto viento.

-- Qué raro, no contesta.-pensó Ryoma extrañándose, ayer Sakuno estaba media decaída pero no creía que fuera algo fuerte.

¿Estaría ella bien?

OPCIÓN NÚMERO DOS: Llamar a la casa Ryuuzaki.

- Aló.-respondió una voz dulce pero que no era la de su novio, era la madre de Sakuno.

-- Buenos días¿Estará Sakuno?.-preguntó tranquilo Ryoma.

La mujer sabía quien era, así que contestó

-- Lo siento Ryoma-chan, pero Sakuno está en cama. Ayer en la noche estuvo con Ann y Tomoka, no sé como ni por qué pero llegaron mojadas a más no poder. Ella se resfrió, esta en cama.-dijo media apenada la señora.

Ryoma, quien se había pegado pensando en por que –chan y no simplemente Ryoma mas al escuchar que su Sakuno estaba resfriada era algo malo.

Sus planes estaban fuera del camino, tendría que improvisar algo.

-- En una hora más estaré pro ahí señora Ryuuzaki, gracias y adiós.-dijo Rápidamente mientras le cortaba a una ahora sonriente mujer.

Había ido a buscar las 17 rosas rojas que tenía escondidas, había llamado al amigo de su madre que tenía un restaurante en la playa cancelando todo.

Pasó comprar unas películas, las que Sakuno siempre arrendaba pero esta vez las compró.

No sabía como pero, estaba improvisando mas se sentía más seguro que cuando trataba de planear algo.

Tenía las cosas en una bolsa, estaba esperando que alguien abriera la puerta mas nadie la abrió.

Qué extraño… unos pasos lentos se escucharon desde afuera, una voz medio dormida clamaba tiempo, eso significaba que se demoraría.

-- Perdón por la demora mam-- .-Cual fue la sorpresa de la joven Ryuuzaki al ver sobre ella un montón de bellas rosas rojas, detrás de estas un joven sonrojado a más no poder.

Ryoma sí que se veía tierno.

-- Pasaremos tu cumpleaños aquí, ya que no puedes salir.-dijo Ryoma mientras se acercaba a la joven y le abrazaba con mucho cariño.

Sakuno se sorprendió, sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un adorable carmesí.

Ryoma acercó su cara ha la de ella, pegó su frente con la de ella y sonrió.

-- Vamos a tu cuarto, no debes levantarte.-dijo Ryoma mientras sin pudor alguno acortó distancia entre ambos labios, sellando así un dulce beso.

Sakuno sonrió mientras se abrazaba al torneado pecho de Echizen, abrazados subieron a la alcoba de Sakuno.

La madre de esta había salido, por que sabía…que Ryoma llegaría para cuidar a su niñita.

Las películas eran divertidas, románticas y las dulces que él había comprado eran deliciosas.

Pero el pastel que había comprado sí que era riquísimo.

-- Felices Diecisiete Sakuno.-dijo Ryoma mientras esperaba que la joven soplara las velas.

La improvisación no era mala y tenía un buen sabor.

**Fin de Caminos.**

_-_

_Espero que les haya gustado, fue divertido hacer estos Drabbles._

_Pronto vendrán más._

_Un Fanfic con Reviews es un Fanfic Feliz!! ;D_

_Dejen Cometarios._

_- _


	10. Sakuno's BDay

**Este es un One shot. **_ Mí Regalo para el cumpleaños de Sakuno._

_Fue divertido escribirlo, imaginense a los personajes._

_Marc-André Grondin__, te amo mucho xD_

**-**

**-**

**Regalo para Sakuno**

Y qué si quería hacer algo diferente, tenía 19 años y estaba recién comenzando un nuevo año… quería divertirse ya que luego del año pasado. Año en el que el príncipe del tennis, Ryoma Echizen había vuelto y la relación entre ella y él había cambiado.

Todo por que era la manager del club de tennis masculino de Seishun Gakuen. Ella no servía para jugar tennis aunque había mejorado y mucho decidió dejar en un segundo plano el tennis.

Fue un año loco y merecía descansar y relajarse…su cumpleaños era la mejor excusa para hacer una fiesta en la cual planeaba divertirse con sus amigos.

Pero por ser su cumpleaños, además de que Tomoka y Ann le ayudaron a decidir no quiso hacer algo simple.

-- ¡¡Una fiesta de disfraces fue lo mejor!!.-gritó alegre Tomoka, quien estaba de las primeras en la casa de Sakuno.

Ella había sido la de la iniciativa de hacer la fiesta de Sakuno, una fiesta de disfraces.

Así cambiaban de aires y se divertirían. Tomoka estaba con sus cabellos lisos y sueltos, le caían por los hombros. Estaba disfrazada de ángel, pero un ángel demasiado seductor: unas puntillas bajas blancas, un short cortísimo de color blanco que era acompañado de un top blanco bien apretado que mostraba su ombligo, sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos largos guantes blancos que se enredaban en su dedo medio y las infaltables alitas blancas que le daban su toque "angelical"

-- Es verdad, así es más entretenido.-dijo Ann, quien acomodaba un parlante del equipo de música en un rincón.

Ann junto a Tomoka quisieron ir antes ha la casa de Sakuno para así ayudarle en la decoración, que más que nada eran globos y una que otra serpentina.

Ann era la novia de Momoshiro desde hace dos años y algo. Ella le iba a ver a las prácticas y fue así como se hizo amiga de la manager del equipo de tenis. Luego que Momoshiro dejara la secundaria las jóvenes siguieron en contacto.

La rubia estaba disfrazada de una caperucita roja ya bien crecidita, un mini vestido rojo apretado de torso y suelto más abajo con una capita roja era el disfraz de la menor de los Tachibana.

-- Gracias chicas.-dijo con su dulce tono de voz la castaña pelilarga, la cumpleañera Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

La castaña estaba con un disfraz entero negro. Era bien apegado al cuerpo de la joven, Ann era la culpable de que estuviera usando ese disfraz con colita de gato; Marcaba bien sus curvas: Su cintura, su cadera, sus senos y su firme trasero. Además de que el detalle de que tuviera un escote tan grande que dejara ver su ombligo y plano abdomen, hasta su brasier rojo que dejaba firmes y a la vista sus senos.

Tomoka miro a Sakuno de abajo hacia arriba, Ann hizo lo mismo.

-- Que Sexy.-dijeron al unísono las amigas, quienes rieron media sonrosadas.

Era inevitable mirarla, y de eso se daban cuenta los invitados a medida que iban llegando.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Momoshiro y Horio, quienes devoraron con la mirada a las jóvenes. Pero se quedaron más pegados en Sakuno.

-- Lo siento Ann, te amo mucho pero Sakuno esta demasiado sexy.-susurro bromeando aunque sonrojado Momoshiro al oído de su novia.

Eso de tener confianza, pensó Horio quien no se atrevía a decirle eso a Tomoka aunque pensara igual que Momoshiro.

Momoshiro venía de vampiro y Horio venía disfrazado de un personaje del libro el señor de los anillos.

Eiji llego disfrazado de Caballero, Oishi de mesero, Kawamura de una especia de hechicero, Tezuka de Harry Potter, Kaoru se disfrazó de el zorro.

Así fueron llegando disfrazados de diferentes personajes pero teniendo la misma reacción:

Mirar de pies a cabeza a Sakuno, sonrojarse y abrazarla por su cumpleaños.

La música estaba fuerte, los tragos comenzaron a repartirse y fue ahí cuando el timbre sacó a Sakuno de la pista de baile.

Eiji y Sakuno eran la pareja explosiva con respecto a bailar. Aunque la joven ya era conocida por lo buena que era para danzar, dejaba babosos a todos los hombres y envidiosas a las mujeres. Es que para bailar si que Sakuno era una princesa.

-- Buenas noches.-dijo una voz ronca, muy conocida por Sakuno.

La joven no pudo evitar el color carmesí en sus mejillas, es que a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de los hombres que intentaron sacar al príncipe de sus pensamientos.

A pesar de llorar por que el estaba con otra, de llorar por que se fue, por que llegó y por que de la nada no le hablo.

El año que había pasado se llevó un montón de recuerdos, de celos de parte de él para ella…por ella.

Pero ese no era el momento de recordar, era el momento de mirar.

Es que como estaba vestido, unos pantalones negros más apretados en los tobillos, un camiseta balnca que se veía poco por que estaba debajo de una camisa negra. sus ojos estaban delineados y pintados con sombras y delineador negro. Su cabello estaba en puntas, tenia el estilo exacto del personaje de Zach en la pelicula C. R. A. Z. Y. cuando pasó por su etapa de gotico o algo así.

Ambos no podían evitar comer con la mirada a quien tenían en frente.

La miro nuevamente, serio esta vez. Le gustaba como se veía pero la quería sólo para él además no quería ser tan notorio.

-- Feliz cumpleaños.-dijo mientras la abrazaba y le entregaba una rosa roja junto con una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo. Sakuno se sonrojo, estaba feliz.

Entraron tranquilos, Ryoma miro disimuladamente las curvas marcadas de la castaña. Su pelo caía travieso sobre su espalda pero no alcanzaba a llegar a su trasero.

La música sonaba, los tragos se iban con mayor rapidez.

--Vamos a bailar.-dijo serio Ryoma, quien sacó a Sakuno de uan conversación con unos amigos de Momoshiro y Eiji.

Es que acaso la castaña no se daba cuenta como le miraban los senos, Ryoma no podía creer que hubiera hombres tan descarados como para mirar a SU Sakuno así y frente a él, frente a Ryoma Echizen.

La música no ayudaba mucho según Ryoma, Sakuno al bailar era más seductora de lo que se proponía o creía.

Fue así como llegaron a estar sentados en la terraza, Ryoma mirando como Sakuno bebía de su vaso y fumaba tranquila.

Él seguía con su vaso de ron, tranquilo.

-- Por qué actúas así tan de repente.-dijo Sakuno quien miro fijo a los ojos ámbar del pelinegro.

Ryoma no se sorprendió, desde el semestre pasado que se había dado cuenta que sentía cosas por Sakuno.

El hecho de que fuera manager del equipo de tennis ayudaba en su relación de amigos, les ayudó a tenerse más confianza.

Fue el semestre más estresante para Sakuno, ya que Ryoma estuvo dos semanas saliendo con una estudiante del paralelo de Sakuno. Que odiaba a Sakuno aunque era algo mutuo.

Pero al terminaron la relación justo cuando Sakuno comenzó a salir con Eiji. Fue justo el día en el cual Eiji beso inesperadamente a Sakuno frente a todos los del club de tennis.

Justo en un entrenamiento en el cual fueron invitados todos los egresados de Seigaku.

Del día en que Ryoma comenzó con escenas de amigo celoso, luego siguió en que Eiji terminó con Sakuno por Ryoma y luego ella se enteró que además de Ryoma era por una joven pelinegra que iba con él a todas partes.

Pero lo que más le encantaba y extrañaba a la castaña era la forma en que Ryoma se ponía cuando bailaban juntos, cuando ella bailaba con alguien más cuando simplemente hablaba con algún hombre.

-- Por qué crees tú.-dijo Ryoma quien se acercó a la castaña, encerrándola entre él y una pared.

Ryoma miró los labios de la joven, los ojos, su escote, su abdomen. No lo pudo evitar.

La besó tranquilo, galante y seductor como todo Echizen.

-- Me gustas, tanto que quiero que seas mí novia…quiero que seas mía.-dijo Ryoma quien besó la comisura de los labios de la joven, haciéndola estremecer.

Qué regalo era ese… vaya que regalo.

Sakuno iba a hablar pero Ryoma le interrumpió.

-- No pienso repetirlo.-dijo serio mientras miraba a otro lado, pero aún así Sakuno pudo ver un adorable color carmesí sobre las mejillas de su príncipe.

-- Por favor, sólo dilo de una manera más corta.-rodó Sakuno pero Ryoma no le miro, la ignoró.

La chica volvió a hablarle

-- Como regalo de cumpleaños, por favor.-dijo Sakuno, esta vez llamando la atención del joven. Quien gruño pero la abrazo y susurro.

-- Feliz cumpleaños, te amo…-dijo mientras le besaba tiernamente y acariciaba los cabellos.

Sakuno sintió que vivía un sueño hasta que entro de nuevo a la sala de estar dónde estaba todos, ahí Ryoma les advirtió que Sakuno Ryuuzaki era oficialmente la novia de Ryoma Echizen.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de que en una fiesta se quieran borra cosas…todo pasa por algo.

Las cosas no se borraran así como así, pueden enmendarse, superarse pero no borrarse.

**Fin del Regalo de Sakuno ;D**

* * *

** _Dejen Reviews ;D Un Fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz _**

**_wi_**

**_ : D _**


	11. Plan Perfecto 3

_Como el título dice:_

_Planes perfecto ; D _

_RyoSaku, espero que les guste. _

** -**

* * *

** -**

**- **

**Drabble RyoSaku**

**Lemmon**

-

Flectó sus rodillas y sin susto a lo fría que podría estar el agua se lanzó en un piquero.

Uno, dos, tres o tal vez catorce contando las cuatro bombitas que se tiró.

El agua era refrescante, miro a dónde tenía su toalla junto a la de sus amigas, miro a Tomoka quien jugaba cartas con su novio y unos compañeros de clases.

Salió con timidez de la piscina, para caminar hasta su toalla. Que largo se sentía el camino, siendo observada.

Su cuerpo estaba bien, no era flaca pero sí era apretadita y tenía un abdomen plano, busto firme y un trasero que muchas envidiaban.

Se recostó con cuidado para evitar mojar a su "acompañante".

-- Sí que te diviertes en el agua.-dijo en un susurro el ambarino, quien le miraba queriendo comérsela ahí mismo.

Sakuno sonrió y se acercó a Ryoma, como un gatito buscando que le acariciasen.

Ryoma tomó con delicadeza el mentón de la chica y la acercó para besarla.

La abrazó, era refrescante el abrazo como el beso que ahora le daba. Es que si le gustaba y era su novia tenía todo el derecho de besarla cuando él quisiera, además a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Les costó dejar el pudor de lado, cuando recién comenzaron a salir era como empezar una amistad. Pero después el carió creció y fueron los momentos, las cosas buenas y malas de la otra persona lo que les gustaban.

Ryoma se paró tranquilo, mientras levantaba ha Sakuno tomándola de la mano. Tranquilos entraron en el hotel, el las piezas habían refrigeradores chiquitos en los cuales habían botellas de agua, jugo, gaseosas y más.

Pero eso N O - I M P O R T A B A

Por que ellos dos, sólo querían privacidad. Ryoma estaba con un short negro que dejaba y sin polera, dejando ver sus músculos bien formados ya no usaba mucho su gorra pero sí que era arrogante y bueno jugando tennis.

Sakuno había mejorado en el tennis pero lo dejó, se dedicaba a la danza y a sus estudios de lleno. Pero ayudaba a su abuela como manager del equipo de tennis.

Ryoma había vuelto hace dos años, logrando ir con sus ex compañeros a la gira de estudios.

Ryoma miraba serio, enojado en realidad, a quien se atrevía a mirar a su novia.

La castaña usaba el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando que los rulos cayeran como sea. Usaba un short cortísimo, para arriba iba con su bikini y un chaleco que mostraba su abdomen y la floreada parte de arriba del bikini.

En cuanto entraron al cuarto de Sakuno los besos comenzaron.

Era un lindo juego de labios, pero luego la lengua de Ryoma se adentro en la boca de Sakuno haciéndola estremecer.

Ryoma recostó a Sakuno delicadamente en la cama, él sobre ella.

La besaba por todos lados, en el cuello, en la cara, en la frente y muchas más veces en la boca que en algún otro lado.

Las manos de Ryoma bajaron hasta posarse sobre el bikini, Sakuno sintió los dedos de Ryoma jugueteando con sus erguidos pezones.

Beso lentamente el camino de su boca, pasando por su cuello y clavícula, hasta besar los senos de la joven.

Habían crecido bastante. Pero no era tan voluptuosa.

Con una maestría que aprendió junto a ella, sacó rápidamente la prenda que cubría los senos de la joven.

Inmediatamente se dirigió con su boca a succionar el seno izquierdo, con su mano derecha manoseaba el seno derecho y para entregar aún más placer su mano izquierda bajaba aún más.

Sakuno gimió, no podía evitarlo.

Ryoma sintió como Sakuno se humedecía cómo también sintió cuando el cuerpo de Sakuno reaccionaba a sus caricias.

-- Uno y faltan más.-dijo sonriendo Ryoma, mientras la abrazaba y volvía a besar.

Ha Ryoma le gustaba controlar él, pero Sakuno igual podía jugar el mismo juego.

Era el turno de ella estar arriba, besaba su cuello. Punto en el que los besos de Sakuno eran disfrutados más, según el tenista.

Las delicadas manos de la joven bajaban hasta llegar al miembro del joven, el que se erecto en cuanto Sakuno lo cogió con sus manos.

Sakuno besaba el cuello de su novio mientras jugueteaba con el miembro de él.

Pero las manos de Ryoma la detuvieron.

Él no quería irse así.

-- Te amo.-dijo Ryoma mientras besaba a Sakuno.

Sonrió mientras delicadamente colocaba las piernas de la joven alrededor de su pelvis, su miembro estaba erecto por lo que de a poco fue adentrándose en la cavidad de la mujer.

Se adentraba a tal punto de no poder más, más unidos no podían estar.

-- Eres bueno Echizen.-le dijo pícara Sakuno, él simplemente le miró.

El sería el mejor, no sólo bueno.

-- Cómo me dijiste.-susurro Ryoma mientras comenzaba un vaivén suave y lento. Sakuno no pudo pensar en nada en esos momentos, simplemente sentía.

Pero Ryoma se quedaba con el "Eres bueno E C H I Z E N", eso no era bueno para él.

-- Ryoma…-gimió fuertemente Sakuno, quien era embestida por el pelinegro. Las pequeñas manos recorrían la espalda de Ryoma, él por otro lado le miraba sonriendo.

Le gustaba ver a Sakuno Ryuuzaki excitada, era lo mejor; seguido de escucharle gemir su nombre, eso era lo segundo mejor y lo tercero eran sus comidas.

Sakuno le miraba sonrojada, se acercó a él y le beso lentamente mientras se contraía ha propósito para excitarlo a él.

Sonrió, a ella también le gustaba ver la cara de Ryoma cuando estaba excitado.

Entre gemidos y gemidos que se ahogaban en la habitación, risitas y diálogos pequeños eran la música que acompañaba a la actuación más realista que hacían ellos.

-- Te amo.-susurro Sakuno, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Ryoma. Quien había ido a botar al basurero otro de los condones que en esa tarde-noche estuvieron usando.

Ellos sabían que su relación no era solo sexo, ellos se conocían mutuamente y se querían por eso.

Ahora si hacer el amor era exquisito para ambos, lo era.

Él la hacía llegar al orgasmo y disfrutar cada momento. Ella le excitaba ha más no poder y le daba ganas para sobre pasar siempre sus límites.

La puerta de la habitación sonó y la voz de Tomoka se escucho.

-- Es hora de ir a la disco, es la primera noche de fiesta y no pienso dejarles quedar, me lo deben por mi plan perfecto de cambiar habitaciones.-gritó Tomoka quien reía.

Ryoma y Sakuno sonrieron, cada uno fue a buscar su maleta. Ellos compartían habitación aunque para los profesores esa era la habitación de Horio y Ryoma, pero ahí estaban Ryoma y Sakuno mientras que en la de Sakuno estaban Horio y Tomoka.

Ese había sido el plan perfecto de Tomoka, vaya que sí fue perfecto.

**- **

**Fin del Drabble**

* * *

**_¿Les gustó?_**

** Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz **

**Dejen más reviews por ser lemmon?? no? xD**

**filo, me diverti haciendole : ) muajajaja **


	12. Reencuentro

**UA Prince of Tennis, Sakuno x Ryoma**

**# Reencuentro.**

Sentía sus mejillas enrojecer, estaba inesperadamente bailando con él. ¡¡ÉL!!, Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis, el más guapo del nivel—cuando estaban en ese--, el más guapo según las sempais –cuando estaba en Seigaku--, el más guapo según TODAS las jóvenes del instituto, de la ciudad, del mundo. Todas le encontraban guapo y todas creían que desde que dejó de estudiar en Seigaku para ser el número uno a nivel mundial hasta ese momento, ya que apareció antes todos inesperadamente, para que pudiesen observarle nuevamente. Seigaku estaba dando una fiesta para los egresados de cinco años y algo, atrás… T O D A S agradecían el tiempo, porque sí que le había favorecido al joven de ojos ambarinos, le había favorecido aún más.

Le miró fijo, imposible disimular la atracción que sentía por él, era su imán, su polo opuesto, sus ahora rojas mejillas teñidas por el efecto del alcohol ingerido le hacían más humano.

-- Tiempo sin verte Ryuuzaki.-

Le susurró él, casi como ronroneando en su oreja.

Ya no era como antes, desinteresado, sólo jugando tenis, siempre divirtiéndose y superándose. Ahora estaba en esa fiesta, la que Momo le había informado…no para encontrar a sus viejos amigos, el seguía en contacto con Momoshiro, con Horio, con sus casi todos sus compañeros más cercanos, _casi_.

--Ahá.-

Susurró nerviosa Sakuno, el amor –tiempo atrás—platónico de su vida le, indirectamente, había susurrado que la extrañaba. Se regañó mentalmente por esas idioteces, él nunca la tomó en cuenta por qué supuestamente le extrañaba…idioteces de mujer hormonal, sonrió y para luego preferir seguir mirándole.

-- Horio me dijo, que habías empezado algo con Eiji.-

Susurró un tanto enojado el pelinegro, mientras se aferraba a la joven, podía oler perfectamente el perfume que de su cuello desprendía, se escondió entre el cuello de la castaña y su hombro para escucharle con atención.

Había bebido arto, sí. Mas estaba en perfectas condiciones, sabía lo que hablaba, no sabía porque…pero minutos atrás, cuando Horio le contó ese detalle sin importancia que nunca le dijo en los correo electrónicos, o por Chat, o por mensajes, cuando se enteró de que la ahora no tan pequeña Sakuno Ryuuzaki estaba en una relación con Eiji Kikumaru se enojó.

La joven se sorprendió, ¿Cómo él se había enterado de eso?

-- Terminamos…hace una semana.-

Le dijo Sakuno, por tú culpa, creyó pensar más lo susurró…o movió sus labios, un misterio fue pero Ryoma escuchó claramente el "por tú culpa".

Ella le miró, algo le atrajo de esa cobriza mirada… no era como las que vio, mas fue la que buscó cuando estuvo sin verla. Se acercó, la besó despacio para disfrutar de los suaves y dulces labios de su presa. Un primer beso perfecto, que les adelantaba una relación que no podrían dejar pasar, no habían coincidencias. Ambos estaban ahí, ambos se volvían a ver, ambos se besaban con la misma torpe desesperación que en un milisegundo se pudo llamar amor.

Se separaron casi enseguida, Sakuno insatisfecha se acercó para besarle tierna y cortamente los labios.

-- Besar es algo de hombres pero me moría por hacer eso.-

Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente la castaña, antes de salir del lugar con una prisa.

Ryoma le vio por unos segundos, anonadado por la acción de la castaña. Apreció el ya no tan largo cabello, caía precioso y cubría los hombros de quien sería su novia. ¡¡Pero quien sería su novia se estaba llendo!! Debía perseguirla.

Caminó entre el mar de gente, tratando de seguirla, tratando de estar lo más cerca de ella posible. Desde de una mesa los amigos de Sakuno, desde otra mesa cercana los amigos de Ryoma veían como espectadores la premier de esa historia romántica que por fin se daba entre Sakuno y el de ojos ambarinos.

**Fin **

_Espero que les guste…dejen comentarios :3 _


	13. Mirandote

Drabble Ryosaku_

* * *

_

**Mirandote **

No podía dejar de hacerlo, sentía sus mejillas al rojo vivo, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Estaba tan cambiado, se notaba que ahora notaba hasta las moscas que pasaban por su lado, ya no era el chiquillo despistado de antes

-- Hola, Ryuuzaki.-

-- Hola..._Ryoma-kun_.-

Susurró la castaña media titubeante, que extraña forma de re-encontrarse.

Había entrado a la casa de su abuela, liberandose enseguida del uniforme, para quedar en calsas y una polera apretada, había entrado como si nada al living y sin quererlo, ahí estaba él.

Mirandola, mirandole, mirandose.

-- Eh....-

Se miró y escapó del lugar, subió las escaleras con rapidez y con la misma entró en su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa ó al menos, ponerse unos jeans.

Al bajar, se volvieron a mirar.

-- ¿Por cuanto estarás?.-

Eso le importaba más que el estado anímico del joven con un pasado de hablante monosílabo.

-- Hmm...no sé.--

-- Hoy...es el cumpleaños de Kachiro...-

Le contó ella. Así el notó que la castaña, estaba más parlanchina que de costumbre, debían ser los años.

-- ¿Me...acompañarias...a...comprarle algo?.-

-- Hmm...-

-- Si no tienes nada que hacer....y bueno, pues, esto...después a la fiesta.-

Le sonrió, sin dejar su timidez de lado, simplemente ignorandola un poco, logró sostener su mirada y poder mirarlo, todo el tiempo.

-- Mada mada dane _Sakuno_.-

Susurró el joven Echizen, mientras le sonreía de lado.

Orgullosamente sexy como siempre y Sakuno supo, que nunca podría dejar de mirarlo

**Fin **

-

* * *

-

_Espero disfrutaran de leerlo, dejen sus comentarios, __ los amo._


	14. Sorprendido

**# Sorprendido...  
**

El desinterisado Echizen simplemente no podía creerlo, la descordinada, para el tenis, Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

_Bailaba exelente_

-- Está como quiere.-

Susurró algún idiota que se encontraba al lado de Ryoma en ese momento, él lo miró serio, luego volvió a mirar a sus antiguas compañeras bailar.

Sakuno, era la que más destacaba. El movimiento de caderas, de cintura, su figura, su ya no tan larga cabellera suelta y el leve maquillaje: Simplemente una belleza delicadamente natural y femenina.

-- Lo que hace el alcohol.-

Dijo Horio, quien no dejaba de mirar a las chicas bailar, admeás, sufría del llamado _bronceado de cantina_ producto del alcohol. Ryoma le miró con su típica mirada de_ Mada mada dane_.

-- Al menos disimula.-

-- Es que es imposible.-

-- Exacto, imposible, está como quiere.-

Ryoma miró al extraño que miraba con cara libidinosa a Ryuuzaki, sin saber, que su mirada era la de un gato _celoso_.

El extraño se asustó y se alejó del lugar.

Ryoma suspiró, luego le dijo a Horio

-- Vamos a beber algo.-

Necesitaba dejar de estar parado como un idiota mirando a Ryuuzaki...¡SÍ, A RYUUZAKI!.

NO HABÍA PARADO DE MIRARLA. Y ahora, que reparaba en eso, sentía que tenia que hacer algo para ignorar ese extraño sentimiento que afloraba.

-- Malditos genes.-

Pensó Ryoma al sentirse _un tanto "hormonal"._

**# Fin**

* * *

Drabble **Ryoma** x **Sakuno** C:


	15. Encuentro

**Encuentro  
**

-- Ryoma-_kun_, Hola.--

-- Hola Ryuuzaki.--

La siempre sonrosada y el buen mozo se habían encontrado.

-- ¿Vas a practicar con Momo_-sempai_?.--

-- Hmm...no.--

-- Ah...--

--...--

SILENCIO

-- ...¿Almorzaste?.--

Preguntó nerviosa ella. Un gruñido del estomago de él fue la respuesta, ella lo miró y sin evitarlo, rió. Él le miraba serio, realmente tenía hambre.

-- ¿Quieres?.--

Dijo sonriendo con su adorable timidez, mientras se sentaba en una banca, sacaba de su bolso una caja de almuerzo. Él asintió como desinteresado, se sentó.

Por un lado, conversaron, aunque en realidad, él la escuchó, tenía es tímido tono de voz, pero Ryuuzaki sí que hablaba un montón, de tímida ya nada. Y por el otro lado, se había sentido mimado, cuando ella le convidó de un delicioso almuerzo casero, cuando estuvieron cerca, cuando ella lo miraba con esos extraños ojos.

-- Nos vemos Ryoma-kun.--

-- Hmm...--

Se acercó, la tomo de la mano con fuerza, la acercó y le besó la mejilla.

-- Adios _Sa ku no_ .--

Dijo Ryoma pronunciando correctamente cada sílaba del nombre de la castaña. Al segundo después ya estaba dandole la espalda a ella, siguiendo su camino, dejando atrás a una muy nerviosa Sakuno.

-- Ay~.--

Alcanzó a escuchar Ryoma el suspiro/gemido/lamento ó algo bien parecido, que había liberado Sakuno.

_"Mada mada dane Sa ku no"_ pensaba el principe mientras seguía su camino, con una extraña sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

* * *

**Para Viridiana, Con las palabras que me dejaste, se me vino a la mente esta escena, no se ve el bebe pero sí está :)  
**


	16. Increíble

**Increíble**

Ryoma no lo podía creer, su Karupin le había engañado.

Bufó molesto

-- Hey, Ryoma, no te enojes.--

Le susurró la voz de Sakuno, quien tenía en brazos a Karupin, el cual no podía estar menos cómodo.

-- Tsk.--

-- Él sólo quiere cariño, cuando ya no me pueda agachar a recogerlo, irá siempre hacia ti.--

Ryoma le miró, la panza le había crecido demasiado, sonrió orgulloso. Ella le sonreía, se veía adorable, esa belleza maternal de la que siempre su madre hablaba cuando veía a una embarazada y el nunca notaba.

Ahora le veía, veía a la más bella de todas.

Como sin darse cuenta, se iba acercando a ella cada vez más para besarle, pero sintió que había algo entre ellos y _no era la panza._

Un fuerte maullido. Un razguñón. Él se tuvo que alejar.

-- Increíble, ¡Traidor!.-

Bufó irritadísimo Ryoma, quien tenía un profundo razguñón en su mano izquierda, todo porque Karupin ahora se interponía entre él y su Sakuno.

Entre: Él y _Sakuno con su hijo._

-- Miau.-

-- Vete, ya me cambiaste.--

Ryoma miraba al gato, Sakuno había ido en busca de curitas

-- Miau.--

--Tsk, vale.--

El suave ronroneo le indicó a Sakuno, quien llegaba con las curitas, que Ryoma volvía a regalonear a su Karupin.

Entró en la sala, el gato a penas la vió corrió hacia ella, Ryoma gruño y Sakuno sonriendole, suspiró.

* * *

**Para Viridiana, Con las palabras que me dejaste, se me vino a la mente esta escena, no se ve el bebe pero sí está :)  
**


	17. Extrañandote

**# Extrañandote  
**

Se había ido y ella lloraba más sola que nunca puesto que nadie comprendia porque lloraba tanto si bien sabía que Ryoma volvería.

-- Él sólo fue a jugar, así como volvió volverá algún día.--

-- ¡Volverá, pero ahora tendré que desacostumbrarme!.--

Respondió entre llanto, miró a sus amigos, Momoshiro y Ann estaban con ella, pero apesar de eso.

-- Se siente tan vacío.--

Se abrazó a los recuerdos de ella y de Ryoma en aquel departamento, en esa ultima noche antes de partir y lloró. No lloró porque era un adios, si no porque dolía extrañarlo tanto.

* * *


	18. Atraso

**# Atraso**

_D í a U n o , e n a l g ú n l u g a r , 1 2 : 0 0 hrs._**  
**

Pestaño bastante veces y ella enseguida supo que no había comprendido la indirecta.

-- No me ha llegado.--

Lo intentó de nuevo, un poco más directa esta vez pero la reaccion fue la misma.

-- Atraso Ryoma-kun, atraso...--

Se sonrojó por hablarle así a su novio, ¿O porque a pesar de lo que intentaba él no le entendía?

-- ¿Atraso en qué?, ¿Perdiste el bus, a dónde viajas?.--

Lo miró sorprendida, no podía creer que el brillante y sarcástico principe del tennis YA GRANDOTE no entendiera de lo que le hablaba. Ella ya se había cansado y aún no tenía el valor para decirle de manera más que directa que aún no le llegaba su periodo y se había terminado hace cuatro días las pastillas de color y le quedaba sólo una de las cinco pastillas blancas, que no entendía para qué eran.

-- Permiso.--

Se paró para ir al baño, Ryoma la siguió con la mirada, no entendía que le pasaba a su novia, porque estaba tan...¿Asustada, nerviosa, horrorisada?

Mientras Sakuno estaba en el baño, le tipió un mensaje de texto a Tomoka, quería hablar primero con Ryoma después con sus amigas pero o su novio era idiota o claramente no queria entender...no queria hacerse cargo, la estaba abandonando.

Una enorme tristeza le azotó, una joven como ella, de sólo 17 años, con un atraso y con un novio que viajaba constantemente y ahora se estaba haciendo el desentendido... no se sorprendió al verse en el espejo con lágrimas que le bordeaban el rostro.

La alarma de su celular sonó y supo que eran las 12:30, la hora y aunque ya asumía que estaba embarazada, de todas maneras se tomaría la ultima pastilla y así lo hizo.

Se asustó cuando vio que Ryoma estaba en la puerta esperandolo, pero más sorprendido estaba él. Camino hacia ella, por suerte no había nadie en ese baño ya que se hubiera asustado un montón al verlos.

Él cogió su rostro

-- ¿Qué pasó?.--

Siempre tan rudo, siempre tan Ryoma.

-- Estoy con atraso...No me ha llegado...--

El rostro de su novio seguía igual de desconsertado, ella no entendía como él no podía entender, sonaba divertido, pero no lo era.

-- NO HE MENSTRUADO, MENSTRUACIÓN, ¿SABES LO QUE ES ESO?.--

Explotó Sakuno, tanto en emociones como en rubor sobre su rostro. Ahora por fin, Ryoma mostraba expresión en su rostro de haber compredido el tema.

Ryoma iba a decirle pero el celular de Sakuno les asustó a ambos.

"_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain I like watchin' the puddles gather rain"_

-- Estúpida canción, Aló Tomoka...--

-- ERES LA MÁS IDIOTA DE LAS AMIGAS QUE TENGO, SE SUPONE QUE CUANDO TE ACABES LAS PASTILLAS BLANCAS TE VA A LLEGAR, TE VA A LLEGAR, NO PUEDES ESTAR EMBARAZA, TE ESTAS CUIDANDO CORRECTAMENTE ¿ENTIENDES? ASÍ QUE AHORA TRANQUILA, SE QUE ESTÁS LLORANDO, HISTERICA Y QUE ME CONTASTE A MI PORQUE RYOMA NO TE ENTENDIÓ, PERO RESPONDEME...¿CUÁNDO TE TOMASTE LA ÚLTIMA PASTILLA BLANCA?.--

-- Hoy...-

-- ¡TE LLEGARÁ MAÑANA!, PARA DE LLORAR Y VE A TOMARTE UN HELADO DE CHOCOLATE QUE SÉ TE MUERES POR HACERLO.--

-- Ahá...-

Sakuno estaba con esa risita nerviosa, su amiga era gritona, exasperante, de repente la llamaba idiota ó tonta, pero sabía que era la mejor amiga del mundo.

-- Gracias Tomoka.--

-- Por algo tengo el título de mejor amiga, jajaja, si mañana no te llega, vamos dónde mi tía, ya sabes, matrona, ella siempre sabe qué hacer, puede que nos el nombre de esas pastillas que le dio a Ann, ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba con atraso, pero ATRASO ATRASO y no sabía qué hacer?.--

No se acordaba, pero de todas maneras susurró -- Ahá.--

-- Con ella, así que tranquila, si te estas cuidando, nada malo pasará, chaito.--

Y cortó.

Miró a Ryoma, quien le miraba sorprendido, había logrado escuchar todo lo que la gritona mejor amiga de su novio le había dicho.

-- Estás conmigo, no estás sola.--

Sakuno lo miró, era extraño escucharle hablar en ese tono, pocas veces lo hacía y siempre hacia ella. Se acercó, lo abrazó y él le busco los labios para besarla.

-- Es un simple atraso, mañana veremos que haremos ok, pero no te desesperes, me tienes a mi.--

Ella sonrió y lloró, él la abrazó; luego ambos debieron salir del baño ya que unas señoras de la tercera edad habían entrado y creyeron que Ryoma estaba maltratando a Sakuno por lo que le gritaron un montón de cosas a él y a ella cómo "en estos tiempo lo único que tienes que hacer hija, es separarte", "Si ella no te ama no tienes que pegarle", "Mal nacido, poco hombre, como se atreve". Por lo que simplemente, salieron corriendo, Sakuno riendo a carcajadas y Ryoma simplemente sonriendo.

_D í a D o s , c a s a d e E c h i z e n , 1 1 : 3 0 h r s . _

Le llega a Ryoma Echizen un mensaje de texto de parte de su novia "Aún no me llega, no sé que hacer"

_D í a D o s , c a s a d e R y u u z a k i , 1 2 : 3 0 h r s._

Cuando Ryoma Echizen estaba por tocar el timbre de la casa de su novia, se le escucha gritar de felicidad y le llega a los segundos un mensaje de texto de parte de ella donde le escribía lo mismo que él, desde afuera de su casa, escuchaba.

"¡ME LLEGÓ!".

**Fin**

* * *

_Que esten muy bien, los quiero a todo, ojalá les haya gustado y no se enojen o sienta o algo o crean que me juro doctora por este fanfiction o que soy una mujer encontra del embarazo a temprana edad o contra del aborto o a favor o lo que sea, es un fic, espero les guste, mi consejo: Usen condón y tomen pastillas, SÍ LOS DOS, SI NO TE CUIDASTE Y QUEDASTE EMBARAZADA, TENDRÁS QUE SER AÚN MÁS FUERTE, ES DIFICL, SÍ, PERO NO POR ES O MALO, LOS NIÑOS SIEMPRE SON BENDICIONES. POR ESO ES SIEMPRE MEJOR USAR LOS DOS, LOS DOOOOS, PORQUE EL SEXO ES BUENO Y HACER EL AMOR MEJOR JAJAJA ENTENDIDO? :)_

_jaja nunca había hecho una nota tan larga...¿ó si?  
_


	19. Escape

Ryoma x Sakuno

* * *

**Escape**

No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando entró al restaurante, le miraban demasiado, sabía que era raro que ella se soltara el cabello, pero según Tomoka era una ocasión especial...el cumpleaños de él.

-- Que guapa.-- le comentó Eiji al saludarla, Sakuno le sonrió con sus mejillas del color más rojo posible.

-- Te dije que te veías preciosa.-- le comentó Tomoka con una susurrada risa.

La noche pasó, eran grandes, bebieron sake, bailaron, conversaron y sin saber como terminó conversando en un pasillo alejado de toda la gente con el cumpleañero.

-- Feliz cumpleaños Ryoma-kun.-- le dijo Sakuno sonriéndole. Él le sonrió, cogió la bolsa con su regalo que le entregaba la castaña, se abrazaron para quedarse ahí en silencio, Sakuno sentía su corazón a mil, Ryoma pensaba en la última vez. Ninguno de los dos sabía que eran en realidad, pero ambos disfrutaban de los besos del otro, de las caricias del otro, él más que ella disfrutaba de ser regaloneado y casi a la par el efecto que en ella causaban las caricias fogosas, pero por el momento, ninguno se preocupaba de ponerle nombre a la _cuestión_.

Ella le besó con ternura el cuello, con sus manos temblorosas para ella y suaves para él cogió el rostro del menor de los Echizen para acercarlo a ella, se alzó de puntas de pies de todas maneras y alcanzó esos labios, se besaron pacíficamente mas cuando Sakuno reaccionó estaba con la fría pared en su espalda, con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de él, las manos de él se encontraba acariciando de manera exquisita la espalda baja de Sakuno y fue cuando supo que los besos apasionados de Ryoma Echizen eran una causa de su déficit atencional en situaciones así.

-- Aquí no Ryoma-kun.-- le susurro Sakuno con la respiracion entrecortada.

-- Entonces en mi departamento.-- resolvió Ryoma, quien besó en la frente a Sakuno, se arregló las ropas, le arregló las ropas, le cogió de la mano y disimuladamente, despidiéndose sólo de aquellos que les pillaban escapando hacia la privasidad, se fueron.

**Fin**

* * *

_Hace muchisimo que no escribia jiji__  
_


	20. Placer

**Placer**

No entendía mucho a lo que se referían sus amigas cuando hablaban de sexo, ella nunca había sentido algo tan carnal, pero sí que conocía el placer.

Era algo diferente para ella, todo se hacía con emoción y todo se sentía el doble. Y aunque había veces en las que dudaba si él, si su Ryoma-kun sentía lo mismo que ella por él terminaba ignorandolo porque se setía como si él le amara, porque lo sentía entregarse como ella lo hacía y si era así, debía haber emoción dentro de aquellas muchas caricias que se transmitían con fervor.

Gimió cuando él le tocó y lo sintió gemir cuando contrajo su útero sólo para él.

-- Te amo.--

Se le escaba muchas veces, no podía dejar de decírselo, él sólo la besaba en respuestas, pero esta vez había sido diferente, él le había cogido la cara entre sus mano, le había mirado y le había susurrado algo que ella nunca esperó.

-- Sigue haciendolo.--

Continuaron con aquel vaivén exquisito para ambos, ella no susuró más palabras de amor ahora sólo lo acariciaba con el doble de amor.

-- Siempre que vuelvas.--

Terminó por contestarle ella antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos y Ryoma Echizen no pudo hacer otra cosa abrazarlo con una media sonrisa adornando su cansado rostro. Se quedaron dormidos sin decirse más, sin necesitar decirse nada más, porque todo estaba claro, para ellos aquel placer tenía emociones de por medio.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios, por si Ryoma no me quedo tanto como Ryoma o algún errorcillo que no haya notado._


	21. Hablando

**Hablando**

Ella le sonreía y él la encontró más bonita que antes, estaba más mujer y el ser tan femenina le encantó, aunque seguía siendo habladora con él al menos, su pelo lo había soltado, no sabía bien si lo había recortado o no pero la verdad era que así como estaba le quedaba bastante bien, además que el cuerpo que tenía era precioso y dentro de esos vestidos cortos que mostraban arto de sus piernas y le marcaban sus senos y cintura con un cinta que contrastaba con el color del vestido. No pudo dejar de mirar sus senos o sus piernas, se le iban los ojos y cuando ecuchó por primera vez algo que ella le decía entendió _que bueno que volviste_.

-- Estás cada vez más diferente.--

Le confesó Ryoma, Sakuno simplemente se sonrojó y fue en ese momento en el que desató lo que él ya no pudo aguantar, no pudo evitarlo y se acercó y la besó, le acarició los pechos, la oyó gemir, suspirar tan fuerte en su hombro que le llegó un aire caliente al oído que le hizo entrar en un calor que le aumentó el líbido.

La toco, ella lo toco, se tocaron, se besaron en todos lados, besos mojados, besos cortos, besos con mordidas, besos con amor, besos de pasión y la lamió, le lamió, se lamieron.

Ella gimió muchas veces, fuerte y otras sólo a él, él gimió varias veces sobre el oído de ella, quien no podía evitar exaltarse ante el contacto del rostro de él y su cuello.

Así eran mejores las conversaciones, así según Echizen si que estaban _hablando._

* * *

_ Hay una relación entre el anterior y este, por si las dudas _

_Dejen su comentario :) _


	22. Detente

**Detente**

Detente, ahora por favor. Detente, detente, házlo ahora, no seas una estupida, deten este juego.

-- Detente.--

-- Hmm...--

-- Por favor.-- le susuró ella.

Se miraron, el seguía igual, como siempre. Ella nunca sabia si el sentía o no, no le importaba si él la amaba, pero quería saber si el sentía algo. Además ya había caido en la cuenta de que su rara relacion era bastante poco saludable, para ella...

-- Lo siento Ryoma-kun.--

Él no comprendió, pero se acerco y la besó.

Sakuno se sintió más debil que nunca, quería deterlo, pero el buen sexo se confundía con amor, ella lo confundía con amor.

-- De verdad quieres detener esto.--

Ella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y confesó

-- No, pero quiero saber qué es esto.--

-- Rutina.--

Dolía, pero era verdad. Con 25 su rutina era la universidad, su trabajo a medio tiempo y cuando _él_, cuando Ryoma Echizen estaba de vuelta, entregarse a él.

Su primer y único. Su nunca novio. Su rutina...él.

-- Me duele.--

-- A mi no, tú eres mi rutina preferida.--

Ella lo miró, acaso era eso una declaración...detente, pidió en un gemido, pidio entre besos, besos, besos y más besos.

-- Y yo sé, que soy tu rutina preferida.--

-- Ryoma-kun, se claro, me haces mal...--

-- No, no nos hacemos mal. Nosotros hacemos el amor Sakuno. No pienses más bobadas, no me pidas estupideces, porque a esta altura ya no puedo detenerme. Y tampoco quiero detenerme. No quiero detener eso que sientes por mi, no te mentire, yo no siento algo tan fuerte por ti pero simplemente no me puedo detener, no te puedo dejar ahora. No pidas estupideces, ninguno quiere detenerse.--

Ella se sonrojó, él le sonrió de manera arrogante y se acerco a besarla.

Sakuno odiaba esperar, pero al parecer iba a tener que hacerlo para escuchar lo que quería, pero algo sabía ahora que antes no. Él, no quiere detenerse. Él quiere seguir...

_-- Mada mada dane, Sakuno.--_

**Fin del drabble**


	23. Te tiembla la razon

Momoshiro x Ann

**Te tiembla la razón  
**

No sabía que decirle para que no se fuese y sabía que si el pelinegro estaba parado frente a ella no era solamente para mirarle, él quería que ella hablase, pero su estúpido caracter no se lo quería decir.

En realidad sí, pero no quería decirlo en palabras.

- No sé porque tienes susto de tu hermano.-

Ella bajó la mirada

- No entiendes Momoshiro.-

- Tienes razón, no entiendo y nunca entenderé tu razón. Sé que me quieres Ann, lo sé porque sólo conmigo te sonrojas y sólo yo conozco la Ann que se deja querer y proteger. Soy el único hombre que no es tu hermano que te protege y que necesitas.-

Ella le miró, sus palabras le hicieron derramar lágrimas, él tenía razón mas ella no sabía qué decirle y notaba que el pelinegro se enojaba ante su silencio.

- ¿No diras nada? pues como yo ya termine me largo.-

El solo ver la espalda de su pelinegro preferido alejarse y dejarla sola la hizo llorar, mas no se movio, no se movió. Lloro mirandolo marchar, mirandolo no mirar atrás hasta que el paro de caminar sorprendiendola y haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

- DÉJA DE LLORAR Y VEN HACIA MI.- le gritó desde casi una esquina a la otra haciendo que la gente viese cómo una joven de cabellos casi rubios y el rostro lleno de lágrimas corriera para abrazarse fuertemente a un pelinegro que la besó y abrazo con fuerza.

- Olvida tus razones.- le dijo entre besos Momoshiro

- Eso hago.- le respondió Ann besandolo y abrazandose a él con fuerza.

**Fin**


End file.
